La Misma Luna
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Cuando a Finnick se le escapa el nombre de Annie el pleno acto sexual con una mujer del Capitolio se ve en situación de enfrentar las consecuencias. ¿Que podría pasar si se enterara que su verdadero amor es Annie Cresta? "En diferentes lugares podrían ver la misma luna, en diferentes lugares podían pensar en el otro, y eso era bastante, al menos hasta que llegara con ella."


**En el proceso de editar fics, decidí cambiarle el nombre a este, antes se llamaba "Annie" pero creo que no era muy original, y este me pareció más adecuado. Saludos. **

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Game no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

><p><strong>La Misma Luna:<strong>

Acababa de comer un error, un gravísimo error, que podía costarles muy caro, tanto a él como a Annie. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Nunca en su vida había sido débil con esas mujeres, nunca se había permitido cometer un solo error, un solo movimiento en falso, pero desde que la vio entrar por la puerta de un hotel en el Capitolio supo que algo estaba mal. Esa mujer, que solo quería su cuerpo, entregada al placer terrenal, se parecía mucho a Annie, se parecía tanto que Finnick tuvo que cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos para espantar esa imagen delante de él y ahora no podía entender como había sido capaz de revelarle tanto. ¿Cómo había dejad que su nombre se le escapara de los labios? Quizá fue su parecido con Annie lo que lo hizo pensar que estaba con ella, pero no, no era la chica del Distrito 4, era una mujer del Capitolio, una completa desconocida, y él la trató como si no lo fuera. Había susurrado su nombre cuando estaba teniendo sexo con esa mujer, con… ¿Kim? Un nombre más para una mujer.

— Annie — Gimió en un susurro mientras Kim lo besaba. Ella se paró en seco a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó divertida entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Cómo me llamaste?

El rostro de Finnick se desfiguró por el miedo, y su corazón empezó a latir tan fuertemente que podía escucharlo tamborilear en sus oídos.

— No dije nada. — Intentó disuadirla, pero él sabía que no podría, su error había sido muy evidente como para esconderlo.

— Finnick, podrás ser el sex symbol del Distrito 4, pero a mi no puedes engañarme. Yo oí muy bien, dijiste… ¿Annie? ¿Quién es esa muchacha? — Preguntó ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisita traviesa. — ¡Oh! ¡No me digas! Acaso el gran Finnick Odair esta… ¿enamorado?

Finnick abrió grande los ojos, intentando ocultar la veracidad de sus palabras, pero no podía mentirle a Annie. Inmediatamente se recordó que ella no era Annie, esa mujer solamente era una clienta más que el Capitolio le impuso.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Preguntó intentando defenderse, pero pasó saliva con dificulta.

— Oh Finnick, eso solo me lo confirma. Un hombre no dice nada al azar. ¡Y menos un nombre! Tu mente te traicionó, querido. No habrías dicho su nombre teniendo sexo conmigo si no significara nada para ti. En las novelas del Capitolio significaría que engañas a tu mujer.

— Esto no es una novela del Capitolio, y nosotros no somos esposos. — Contestó tajante, y a la defensiva.

— Pero… ¿Me equivoco? — Finnick le esquivaba la mentira, ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de ella siempre era tan obvio y débil? No contestó, pero eso fue suficiente para Kim, porque cuando le ocultó su rostro entendió que la respuesta era no. — Cuéntame entonces, ¿Quién es?

Finnick la miró con desconfianza y ella entendió su temor

— No voy a decir nada, se que no me crees, pero puedes confiar en mí. — Susurró besándole el cuello. Finnick tragó fuertemente. — Annie, Annie… Sabes, me han dicho que me parezco a una vencedora, ¿Annie Cresta era no?

Finnick cerró los ojos y empalideció. Kim lo miró con una sonrisita juguetona y una mueca de asombro.

— ¿Es ella Finnick? ¿Es Annie Cresta? ¿La vencedora que se volvió…_loquita?_

Finnick la miró ofendido y ciertamente enojado.

— ¡Tu no sabes lo que es estar ahí! — Exclamó enfadado e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de su estupidez. — Supongo que ahora irás a contarlo, ¿No?

— Ah, me encantaría, pero soy una mujer de palabra y prometí no hacerlo. Sabes, siento un poco de envidia.

— ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?

— De que tengas a alguien a quien amar. Yo se que solo haces esto por obligación, mientras que yo… — Suspiró cansada. — Yo solo o hago por disconformidad.

Finnick se quedó en silencio sin contestarle, hasta que ella lo miró de lado y sonrió.

— ¿Te casarías con ella? — Él frunció el seño y ella lo miró expectante.

— ¿Con Annie? Por supuesto, es decir, me encantaría, pero no podemos, no ahora…

— Ya basta. — Lo cortó Kim con la mano y se incorporó. — Ve. Ve con ella, que seguro te debe estar esperando.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

— Es mi regalo de bodas de adeltantado. — Contestó guiándole un ojo. — ¡Adelante! ¡Ve!

Finnick trastabilló fuera de la cama y la miró desde la puerta.

— Gracias. — Susurró apenas audible.

— De nada, bombón.

Estaba algo afectado por lo que pasó. No podía permitirse un error así nunca, había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con alguien como esa mujer, que le hizo un favor. Sonrió pensando en Annie, sabía que donde quiera que estuviera en ese momento, estaba pensando en él, y eso era suficiente. En diferentes lugares podrían ver la misma luna, en diferentes lugares podían pensar en el otro, y eso era bastante, al menos hasta que llegara con ella.


End file.
